A Players Game
by LoveSpy
Summary: "I heard you're a player so let's play a game", "Who ever falls in love first?", "LOSES". No matter what she hate's the fact that he breaks girls hearts one after the other like they're a pair of shoes, so why not play him at his on game? I mean what could possible go wrong? If only she knew, if they both knew what they were in for. But who really knows in the game of love...
1. Chapter 1

**I heard you're a player so let's play a game: **

Let's sweet talk.

Let's play fight.

Let's talk 24/7.

Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day.

Let's take walks together.

Let's give each other nicknames.

Let's hang out with each other's friends.

Let's go on dates.

Let's talk on the phone all night long.

Let's hold each other's hand.

Let's kiss and hug.

**And whoever falls in love first?**

**_Loses_**

* * *

It was just a game, a simple thing that she read on the internet. She was a daring teenager what more would you expect? She looked at the quote and decided to put it in action. Her school luckily had a player. A player named Sting. He was always annoying and this was perfect.

Lucy smiled dangerously at her screen. She memorized the words and her plan was all set. She was going to pay back for Sting being an annoying bustard he was since they meet. Lucy grabbed her school bag and walked to school smiling the same dangerous smile.

_Sting better be prepared. _Lucy thought reaching school.

Lucy got to school and put her bag down. Sting was usually late to keep his bad boy image but not too late to make him seem like he doesn't care at all. She talked with her friends in the meantime but she kept her eyes on the door at all times. No one knew what she was planning, it was her little secret and she couldn't help but feel powerful around all her friends.

Sting finally made it to the classroom walking in with his friend Rogue who was emotionless as ever. They seemed deep in conversation about who knows what. Lucy smiled and walked over to him stopping him in his path.

"Move out of the way Blondie" Sting said with an arrogant tone

Lucy sighed not wanting to start their usual fight that included a lot of back talk and swearing. She inhaled and exhaled before smiling her lovely smile.

"I have a challenge for you Stingy" Lucy said her eyes shining evilly "Will you accept it?"

"Depends what it is" Sting told her

The only reason Lucy was doing this was because she hated players and Sting was the biggest one she knew. It happened the day she asked him the question that had been dying to come out.

* * *

***Flashback***

Lucy was looking at Sting make out with his new "prey" as he calls them. She was disgusted that the girl had just thrown herself at him. Lucy sighed shaking her head but waited for them to finish.

Once they were done she walked up to Sting, after all she had been waiting for 10 minutes and they had a science project due next week. Sting saw her coming and smirked, his favourite tease was here.

"We can go now" Sting told her as he walked in the direction of the library.

"Why?" Lucy asked

"For a girl who gets straight A's you're not that smart" Sting told her "We can go because I'm done"

"No" Lucy said looking at him "Why are you such a player? Why won't you settle for one girl?"

"How should I know?" Sting told her

"Why do you change who you love so fast?" Lucy went on

"Maybe I didn't fall in love with them" Sting told her "Maybe I can't love"

"Everybody loves its human" Lucy told him

"Everybody but me" Sting said walking on "I'm a player and that's how I like it"

***Flashback end***

* * *

Lucy looked at him before speaking. She knew she couldn't get him to love her, she didn't want that. All she wanted was to show him what all those girls he played around with felt and this was the perfect way. It was fake and nothing real should come out of it, not that Sting would let that happen.

"I heard you're a player so let's play a game" Lucy started off seriously and finished at "Let's kiss and hug"

Sting looked at her thinking she was crazy to challenge him like that and especially like this. Sting was arrogant and proud and he didn't like backing out of a challenge. He knew where this was going he remembered her questions about why he is who he is, so he gave her a smirk.

"Whoever falls in love first?" Sting asked knowing the quote

"Loses" Lucy told him putting her hand out. The ball was in her court now she ruled this game

"Deal Angel" Sting said shaking her hand

The game was set there was no turning back now. Lucy's smile dropped and Sting's smirk widened. She was in his world now and he had been in the game way to often to lose. The game was set and they had witnesses.

Their hands parted and Lucy went back to her friends but not before Sting whispered in her ears.

"I'm not losing" Sting told her

"Either am I" Lucy said before she kissed him on the check "I'll see ya later babe"

Lucy said the last bit out loud for the whole class to hear. She looked at Sting but he didn't blush or anything he just walked on his way to his sit and started talking with Rogue. Lucy sighed, she wasn't going to lose and she was going to prove him wrong. It was too late to back out now anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

A Players Game

Chapter 2

* * *

**Let's sweet talk.**

**Let's play fight.**

* * *

**_Last time:_**

_Lucy said the last bit out loud for the whole class to hear. She looked at Sting but he didn't blush or seem taken back, he just walked on to his sit and started talking with Rogue again. Lucy sighed, she wasn't going to lose - couldn't after all - she was going to prove him wrong. It was too late to back out now anyway._

* * *

Lucy walked out of class smiling and laughing like always with Levy, they walked to the lunch hall to get their lunch. Sting walked with Rouge following right behind them having their own fun conversation but the two girls couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Dude are you sure you want to do this with her, I mean Natsu hates you already don't make it worse" Rouge told his friend out of what seemed to be concern but you could never tell with his emotionless face

Sting sighed and examined the blonde in front of him, smirking he walked faster towards her so he was walking right next to her and he put his hand around her waist causing her to jump in surprise but chilled when she saw it was him. That of course was enough of an answer for Rouge's question in Sting's point of view it was like he was saying; _Fuck yea I'm doing this shit!_

"So sweetheart," Sting started off "I suggest we sit together and eat, you know just the two of us outside, under the sun leaning against a tree"

"I would love that babe but," Lucy commented not really want to be with Sting by herself "I wanted to sit with Levy today"

"You never spend time with me" Sting fake whined "Come on, pretty please"

"No, maybe next time" Lucy denned him

Since neither of them were carrying books and Sting wasn't honestly going to take no for an answer what else was there to do but find a way to make her cave in. Sting sighed and went in front of Lucy stopping her at her tracks and he had an evil grin on his face.

"Come on babe" Sting said before he made his move "I know you're dying to say yes"

Lucy in a form of confusion had no clue what was coming but it was too late for her to run because Sting was already tickling her.

Lucy laughed and laughed and cried out for help but no matter what Sting didn't stop tickling her, he wasn't going to stop until she said yes. Lucy being stubborn like she has always been wouldn't give in so this went on for some time.

"Come on just say you'll sit with me" Sting said

"Never!" Lucy managed to say between laughs

"Why not?" Sting asked acting hurt but he still didn't stop

"I already promised Levy" Lucy repeated

Lucy finally stopped laughing but it wasn't because Sting had stopped tickling her, it was more because Lucy had a salmon colour haired friend. That of course being Natsu who pulled her from Sting hearing her cries.

"What are you doing to Luce?" Natsu asked, hatred filled his voice seeing as he hated Sting for only God knows what.

Sting just smirked at the boy and shook his head, bringing his hands to his side. Maybe there was more to why he really did accept Lucy's challenge and maybe that reason also had to do with Natsu.

"What did it look like flame brain?" Sting asked sounding like he was talking to a 7 year old

"Luce, was he hurting you?" Natsu asked concern feeling his voice as he ignored Sting

Lucy shook her head from side to side not really wanting to say anything because she was still catching her breath and all. Natsu breathed a sigh of relief and glared at Sting. Sting didn't seem taken a back, in fact he was standing perfectly still looking at the boy in front of him and smiling, like he had won.

"Stay away from Luce, Eucliffe!" Natsu ordered trying to drag Lucy away but she didn't move

Levy and Rouge were standing in the side lines, having moved away from the blonde pair when Natsu had been storming down the hall way and they were just watchers of this little scene.

"I can't do that Natsu" Lucy started walking towards Sting and intertwining fingers

Natsu's face was a gap like a fish at the action and he nearly fainted when Sting – just for effect and explanation – kissed the back of her hand slowly but sweetly. Natsu just looked at the two and stormed away murmuring swears under his breath. Lucy knew she would have to explain everything to him later once he cooled off.

"So, about having lunch with me again" Sting brought it back up

"Sure thing babe" Lucy said dragging him to buy their lunches.

(~)

Levy and Rouge looked at them before shortly following, not wanting to miss anymore weird stuff the blonde pair was going to do and besides the challenge had just began.

"It's getting hotter" Lucy complained as she faced the tree they were under

"Sorry, should I leave" Sting joked leaning his head against the tree trunk.

"You're so funny sweetie" sarcasm in her voice

Lucy sighed; her head was resting on Sting's laps while they were shaded under the tree. Sting was sitting up against the tree trunk. They had been talking about lots of things and surprisingly getting along. Lucy didn't mind at all and Sting didn't care but they both thought it was just how the game went.

"You know what we should do" Sting begun

"Enlighten me" Lucy told him

"Go for ice cream" Sting suggested "After school of course"

Lucy shot up and looked at him, studying him, thinking and expecting him to be joking. Sting just smiled at her a winning smile he used on every other girl but she didn't buy it, at least not yet.

"You're joking" Lucy commented but it seemed asked

"Why can't I take my hot girlfriend for an ice cream without joking?" Sting asked

"Simple, you don't do kind or sweet" Lucy answered

"Now I'm hurt" Sting faked holding his heart for effect "If you don't want to go I'm cool with that"

Lucy looked into his sky blue eyes and finally realized that he wasn't joking. I smile reached her face and she jumped on him, sitting on his lap pulled him into a huge hug and said thank you a thousand times.

"Oh you're so sweet" Lucy said with happiness "I would love that."

"But you're sweeter" Sting told her hugging her back

Lucy let go and relaxed, putting her head on his shoulder, still on his lap and played with her fingers remembering she had cheerleading practice.

"I can't make it" Lucy confessed "I have cheerleading practice and I have to go or Erza will kill me"

"Oh come on" Sting whined "That's unfair. First I had to beg you and tickle you into come to have lunch with me and now you can't even spend time with me after school"

"I know but I'm sorry" Lucy said disappointed herself "What about tomorrow?"

"I have football babe" Sting told her "How about instead we see each other on the weekend?"

Lucy thought about and she wasn't too sure about it either. She didn't know what Sting could be planning and she didn't want to be at the disadvantage.

"You'll have to give me a good reason to see you over my precious weekend" Lucy said facing him

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll find the perfect reason" Sting said smirking

Lucy shivered and got up to walk away but not before Sting pulled her into a kiss that was sweet and short but didn't hold any emotion to it. Lucy eyes opened shocked as she pulled away and ran because Sting Eucliffe had just taken her first kiss away. Sting stared and went after her keeping up with her of course as she dashed behind the school where he had had many unforgettable make out sessions.

"Babe?" Sting started "What the fuck was that?"

"It's called running away from a jerk with no emotions" Lucy yelled at him

"It was just a kiss" Sting reminded her "You've kissed tones of people"

"I haven't kissed tones of people" Lucy admitted "I have never kissed anyone, meaning you were my first"

Lucy cried and went to the grounded, her back against the wall. Sting stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do.

"Look babe," Sting started he wasn't one to be mushy "it's part of the game so if you want to back down know I totally respect that"

Lucy whipped away her own tears not knowing why his words made so much sense but she knew he was right and she couldn't act like this.

"If you want though," Sting went on "I'll take it slower than usual so we can go at your pace"

"I would like that a lot" Lucy finally spoke looking up at him

She stood up and gave him a warm hug before contacting her lips with his. Sting responded back to her kiss putting his hands on her waist bring her closer. He was enjoying it, Lucy was a good kisser and he had never been kissed like this before. Of course the kiss had no emotion, no attachment and no meaning it was just a moment kind of thing. Lucy smiled into the kiss though loving how Sting was kissing her.

Let's just say that the kiss was wonderful for both and tongue was even there but nothing more even though it made them late for class.

(~)

After school Sting found Lucy by her locker talking with Mira as she put her books in her bag. He came behind her and gave her a hug from behind.

"Mind if I watch you practice?" Sting asked his head on her shoulder

"Yes I do" Lucy told him wanting to get rid of him already

"Oh come on babe" Sting whined

"Maybe next time" Lucy told him before turning around and giving him a kiss goodbye

Sting watched her go smirking at the fact that he knew that she wasn't going to last much longer seeing as she can't wait to get rid of his presence around her. Lucy walked faster than usually afraid that Sting would come after her begging her to let him watch.

_This is proving to be harder than I thought…what on earth am I going to do. _Lucy thought entering the girls changing rooms.

(~)

"Good job everyone" Erza said to the girls as they went to grab their bags and go home.

Lucy looked at her phone to see if she had any missed calls or texts. There was one from Natsu but she was to afraid to open it so she just put her phone back in her bag, got her things and made her way to her house.

Natsu was waiting for her at the school gates wanting answers but not wanting to seem like he was upset about it. When he saw Lucy he smiled and ran to her, giving her a huge hug.

"Luce!" Natsu said putting her down "Why didn't you tell me about you're new boyfriends"

"Natsu he is not really my boyfriend" Lucy told him "It's really just..."

Lucy explained everything and Natsu stood there listening to every word slowly starting to understand before giving Lucy his smile and tell her she was doing a good job.


End file.
